


Sandcastle

by Aeris444



Series: Summer in Camelot bingo [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to derenai for the beta. Part of my Summer in Camelot bingo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sandcastle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to derenai for the beta. Part of my Summer in Camelot bingo.

Arthur looked at the boy next to him. His sandcastle was perfect. He had even managed to make a small tower on top of another one and he was currently drawing windows with a wooden stick. He had also put shells all around the base of his castle.

Arthur was feeling a little jealous. The boy himself seemed younger. He was scrawny and had the largest ears Arthur had ever seen. His hair were sticking on his head and he had a chocolate smear on his jaw.

Arthur looked back at his own castle or, to be truly honest, at the two piles of sand in front of him. He didn’t understand. His father had gifted him with a whole new set of beach tools: a red shovel, a small rake, two buckets and even a set of molds. He should have been making the most beautiful sandcastle ever seen!  
Arthur groaned. It attracted the scrawny boy’s attention.

“You’re not doing it well.”

“I don’t need your advice.”

The boy looked at Arthur’s “castle” and snickered.

“Clearly you do.”

Arthur hesitated. His father didn’t like when he mingled with lowborn people – Arthur had never really understood how you could be born low or high but he knew that most of the people were low according to his father.

“So? You want me to tell you how to make a big castle?” the boy insisted.

Arthur nodded. After all his father was not here and his nanny was not as strict.

***

Hours later, when Arthur’s nanny told him it was time to go back, Merlin – the scrawny boy – and him had managed to build a surrounding wall around them, with turrets and crenellations. Like this nobody could attack them! And between the finest Knight of the realm and the mightiest sorcerer, they were certain to win!

“Arthur. We need to go. Say goodbye to your friend!”

Arthur looked at Merlin who was cleaning his bucket.

“Will you be there tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Merlin answered enthusiastically.

“Great! Tomorrow we will go hunt for the dragon!” said Arthur before running to his nanny.

***

That night both of the boys dreamed of knights, warlocks and magical beasts.


End file.
